


"I just want somebody to love me.” - Quinn, glee

by yuuri



Series: Assassin's Creed: Pieces of the Puzzle [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU in away, Assassin's Creed Spoilers, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, F/M, Firenze | Florence, Friendship, Lovers, M/M, Sad Ending, as always, but happy tho, happens between brotherhood and revelation, in away, inventions, mystery guy appears and things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo and part of his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An old friend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assassin's Creed: Pieces of the Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179317) by yuuri. 



> I love this little story and even though it's sad there is some moments.... 
> 
> oh, and you might recognise something from tv-series DaVinci's Demons..if you have watched it you know it... :'D 
> 
> I do not own any characters or some other things....those belong to their creators...the plot ans some happenings tho belongs to me
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome, and I would love to know your thoughts... :)

* * *

 

 

I crumpled a paper and threw it over my shoulder. There was something in my calculations that bothered me. I had done and redone all at least three times and checked them five but always I found something which didn’t add up. My mind was a mess and I had only three days to make my invention work. 

 

”Leonardo!”

I raised my head from my drawings and sighed.

”Ezio, my old friend. How can I help you?”

 

Ezio lowered his hood. He was only few years younger than me but his eyes were sharp and on alert – man who had seen too much.

”I didn’t come to ask help. I was traveling thorough Florence and kinda needed place to stay a night…”, youngster said with a grin. I shook my head smiling.

“I have a vacant roo. One of my boys is in Milan visiting his parents so you can use his room. I presume you stay only this night?”

Ezio nodded and sat across me.

”I’m heading to Venice… New inventions…?” Ezio witched smoothly the topic so I let it be. Somethings were flammable and I liked to stay out of them. I glanced the paper which Ezio had raised to his eyes level.  

“It’s a bird…”, Ezio said and lifted his brown questioningly.

“Medicis are organizing a festival to all Florentines in three days. Lorenzo asked me to plan the fireworks”, I answered and took picture from Ezios hand.

”How that bird is related to fireworks?

I laughed, ”Nohow but still in every way. Do not think about it, I’m not even sure will I made it to work before the festivals”, I mumbled. I felt more that saw Ezios smile.

”It will work, like everything which you create.”

“Thank you for your kind words, friend.

 

* * *

 


	2. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to delay but thing happen and now I'm sick and have time to update...
> 
> And I'm so bad to describe anything so sorry...   
> But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

 

I had been awake sometime already so I heard when the door opened and the intruder tried to be quiet as possible – which was pretty damn quiet. I lifted myself up but somebody already were there pushing me back against my pillows. I tried to be calm and find out who the someone was but I only saw the lines of person – too dark but light enough to realise it was a man…

 

I felt how the man pressed his finger against my lips, prevent me to shout out help and ensure that I would keep quiet. Great… Ezio would be my only help but he was two floors up so any voices from my room would not reach his ears.

 

Lips touched mine and I tasted citrus. Rough hands roamed around my bear chest and how much I wanted I couldn’t resist. It had been long time when somebody had touched me. Too long.

I lifted my hands around mans neck. His lips were cracked and little bit try but his tongue – it ruined me from everyone else. Touch of his was strong and sure. I bited his lower lip and heard how he inhaled sharply. I grinned.

 

I rolled some of mans hair around my fingers. The man nudged me little bit away and I felt how he lowered himself next to me. I rolled to my side and man took me between his hands. His grip was tight and I felt how he demanded me to get closer and obeyed.

 

Slowly we started loose ourselves to each other and time lost its meaning. Oh, how good he was – in every way. He was – good to me. Gentle, passionate…and so silent. Everything he did - it was pure fire on my skin and my mind was full of lights... Fireworks.

I loved every moment and I so wished that I knew who he was.

 

*

 

Few days later I got up from my bed and walked to my desk. Papers, parchments, quills, inkbottles – were in their own disorder but above them was resting pitch black feather which once belonged to a raven. A top of feather was white and the bone was dyed in red. I have seen such a feather only once or more like dozens of them. All of those feathers were still one – creating a unique beautiful cape. Cape, which I had give away. I lifted the feather and placed it on a windowsill.  

 

I dressed myself up and shouted to Nico to come with me. Boy was smart but oh so slow.

“Take the fireworks arranged place and put them in these positions”, I said and gave the plan drawing to Nico when we arrived in _Piazza della Signoria_ where the fireworks would happen _._ Nico nodded and took the cart which he towed. I heard when he started to count steps he took. I watched him go for awhile before I put down the box which I had carried to _piazza._ I lifted the bird from the box. It was finished but I really hoped it worked.

 

”Does it fly too?”

I turned around. LaVolpe’s familiar face made me smile but it died as soon as it appeared. On LaVolpe’s shoulders were hanging a cape which I would have preferably saw on Ezio.

“That cape -”

”Ezio gave it to my custody until he returns”, the Fox said and tuched the black feathers. I felt the heat on my cheeks when I remembered the night few days ago.

“How long you have had it?”

LaVolpe lifted his left brown, laughed and stepped little bit closer.

”He gave it to me before he left to _Monteriggion,_ but does it really matter?”

I smiled and shook my head even though it mattered to me… Had it been LaVolpe who had been in my room few nights ago? Why not? His body was built pretty similar than Ezios and maybe, just maybe I just wanted it to be Ezio even when in reality… NO!

”Leonardo? Do you even listen to me?

I came back from my thoughts when I felt hand on my shoulder. I could do nothing about the shiver. I glanced the man next to me.

“I’m sorry, I was lost in my head. Could you repeat?”

I didn’t listen to him anymore but focused the letter. On the letter were my name – I recognized Ezio’s handwriting. I opened the letter and my eyes rested on the words written in letter.   

 

_Leo. Dear Leo,_

_I had to go. To travel somewhere cold so my feelings wouldn’t burn me like an open fire. Every second I’m lonelier even when there are people around me. Every time I come to you I feel whole. and every time I leave I break my heart. Oh, how I wish to be with you but I do not belong only to myself and I just hope that you would wait for me. It might be a fool’s hope but I do wish to be with you. I wish to be whole again._

_Three moon from now I will be going to City of Wolfboy and prevent that which they want to happen. Like you know, my way is never without danger so I hope you to come to me – sent me a word and I will find you. I need your help. I need you._

_Nothing is possible but us and still we happened. I’m waiting for you my love. And I will never stop._

_yours, E._

 

I put the letter in my pocket and I knew there were stupid smile on my face but I let it be. LaVolpe glanced at me but didn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 


	3. Till the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little multichapter fic is ready! sorry that it took so long, my loved ones! <3

* * *

 

 

”Designs are destroyed and you are free”, Ezio said when he sat down on the bench. After a long time, I smiled. Last three years had been too much to me and I was tired of all of this.

“Here. This is the last thing which I had made for you”, I said and gave gloves made of metal and leather to Ezio. The man recognized them and I saw little smile on his lips.

“I was already missing these. The last pair destroyed in a fight of Monteriggioni”, man muttered and put the gloves in his hands.

 

We sat in the silence and watched setting sun. Rome was beautiful when bathed in the light of dying sun but in few hours the new born sun will caress the City. This would be the last nigh – for us – together. The last night.

 

“You are everything to me.”

“To you I’m impossible and still you have to go”, I whispered and see the truth from my friend’s, my lover’s eyes. He would have to go. The battle was still unfinnished and war was coming.

Ezio kissed my neck, clavicle, chest. He touched me with his lips and gave me everything – like I did gave to him. In that night we were only ones left in the world. We were each other’s anchors but when the morning comes there will be only the cold spot next to me and his burning touches would linger on my skin – a long time. This was our last night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Claudia touched the tombstone. The last resting place of her brother. Surrounded two persons who he loved more than everything.

 

“He loved you till the end, brother. And will always love – even in death. He knew that you loved him but he also knew that you loved Sofia. But he knew that love was not to be meant to hide so he let to love her. But he never forgot you my brother. And after you left… There was sadness in his eyes. No one but me knew why and every day it reminded me that you once were there, with him. Loving him. And I’m sure Sofia would have loved him too, but our world isn’t fair. But now, brother. Love him for all you got. You are just dead but I believe that you’ll find each other. You both still have the chance. Take it. I love you brother.”

Claudia smiled and let herself cry.

 

* * *

 


End file.
